


Faded Light (Ficlet)

by Quantumcats



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Gen, Soulcrushers, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantumcats/pseuds/Quantumcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A VERY small ficlet about what happened from Cas' point of view after Dean got out of Purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faded Light (Ficlet)

And just like that, the blue light faded, and Dean was gone. There was a small moment of quiet, however fleeting. He stared where the portal had been for seconds that felt like years, and only moved when he heard a rustling in the trees. Back on the run.  
He lost track of how many “nightfalls” he had been through, or even how many he had been through alone. Hell, he wasn't even sure where the light came from in this damned place. Why give light to such horrors? But here he was, taunting everything he had been hunting and hunted by, looking for trouble. Goading those very horrors to strike. He wanted it. He needed it now.  
And this time…

He wouldn't put up a fight.

The demons, werewolves, vampires, leviathan, everything - closed in on him, aching at the chance to tear him apart. Castiel smiled as they drew nearer with bloody claws and teeth. He closed his eyes as a bright light washed over him...

“No…” He whispered, realization hitting him. “NO!” He slammed his fist on the desk. “You can’t do this to me! Not again! I was where I belonged, I DIDN'T WANT TO BE SAVED!”

The woman sat, fingers woven together in front of her, and calmly replied. “Castiel, you should be happy. You have another chance-“

“No, please…” Cas’ anger softened, and tears welled in his eyes. “Please…” A droplet fell as he hung his head. Clenching his fists, he collapsed to his knees. “Why couldn't you have just let me die…just let me die…please…”  
He looked up with pleading eyes.

“I have nothing…”


End file.
